Superbaby!
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Alex comes home to find Kara reduced to a very adorable baby girl. And Huntress couldnt be happier as she showers the infant Girl of Steel with hugs, kisses and lots of attention. Can the two adults try to change Supergirl back? Or will Kara's cuteness and Huntress' pampering drive Alex completely crazy?
1. Chapter 1

Alex opened the front door to hers and Karas house to see a most unusual change. A highchair in the kitchen, a playmat, playpen,baby toys and assortments in the living room. "Kara? Sis, you there?" Alex called out, walking to her sisters room. Noresponse.  
Something **very** weird is going on

Alex opened the door to see Karas room transformed into a nursery. Outer space wallpaper, a very beautiful Barney themed crib, a rocking chair, clothes, binkies, etc. Alex's eyes were drawn to the cute little three month old baby girl babbling adorably.  
/The blue eyes and the cute smile made her conclude that the cute toddler is definitely Kara.

A giggle escaped the older woman's mouth, making Kara clap her tiny hands with delight as if that was the best thing she ever saw. "Hmm.. I think its time for a nap, babygirl" Alex spoke sweetly, scooping Kara up before looking at the rocket ship pajamasshes  
/wearing. "Too cute" Alex grinned, kissing her baby sis on the forehead.

Kara cutely sucked away on her binkie, happy and comfy in her crib, her arms wrapped around Barney and teddy bear. Kara couldnt quite make out what Alex was saying as she tucked her into bed, but she concluded that the lowering of lights and the sleepy  
/feeling of her eyes meant its time for a nap. Kara sucked on her pacifier some more as Alex caressed her forehead. "Sweet dreams babygirl" Alex cooed, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. Kara rolled over and fell fast asleep, hugging Barney  
/tight

A glance at the baby monitor confirmed that Kara was off in sleepyland. Alex really admitted her little sister looked **very** adorable as a baby, but the city needs Supergirl. Alex paced the room, pondering on an idea to resolve this problem  
/when

it hit her. Grabbing her phone, Alex quickly dialed Helena's number

"Hey Alex, what's up?" Helena's warm, friendly voice cooed over the speaker

"Listen, um, I have a... little situation with my sister" Alex explained as Kara snored in the background, deeply slumbering.

"Oh? How little exactly?" Huntress asked. _Oh God_ Alex braced herself for what was about to happen. Making sure Kara was really **really** sleeping, Alex quietly left the room and rushed downstairs to her office. Taking in a deep breath,  
/Alex gulped nervously before responding

"My sister's a baby girl. Kara somehow reverse aged into a baby girl. I just put her in her crib, shes sleeping now. I need to think of how to get her back to normal" Alex spoke rapidly, unaware of the big ear to ear smile on Helena's face.

Assuming Huntress got the message, Alex hung up and poured herself a cup of iced tea, only for the cup to spill all over the carpet as the sounds of screeching tires echoed loudly. Kara was still off and about in la la land, very comfy in her crib.

Helena quickly burst in through the door, not packed with the type of gear required for the situation but instead all kinds of accessories like extra diapers, pajamas, toys, pacifiers, stuffed animals, etc. _**Now**_ _I get why Kara refers to her as Auntie Helena_ Alexgroaned,  
/massaging her aching head. This was going to be a **long** week


	2. Chapter 2

Alex banged her head repeatedly on the wall. This **had** to be a dream. It **has** to! Tried pinching. That didnt work. Great. She's stuck with a beautiful bouncing baby girl and an overly affectionate crazy Italian American who drives like  
a lunatic.

"Where's Kara? Peekaboo! Where's Kara? Peekaboo!" Huntress giggled lovingly as Kara played hide and seek in her crib. Alex couldnt help but grin in amusement

"Auntie loves u very much babygirl. But right now its time to go nap nap" Huntress cooed as Kara yawned cutely before Helena popped the giraffe pacifier in Karas mouth

"Shhh... sweet dreams baby girl. Have a good nap k?" Helena whispered as Kara started snoring, her eyes shut tight


End file.
